Shinsastu no Támashī
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: BlackJack Xover.Now 28 and a licensed surgeon for humans & demons, Kagome takes a boating trip with her friends but is tossed overboard due to a storm. After washed ashore, she's found by a dark dress man...Full summary w/ pairing inside. Ch1-5 revised
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the animes or mangas of Black Jack or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners.

AN: This idea of a crossover came to me when I was talking to Beautiful Phantom and she said that she had thought about making a Black Jack/Inuyasha Crossover and lit me have an idea she had made concerning a robbery and Kagome have a fear of blood while also getting sick from the sight of it. But, as I saw the first two episodes, I decided to make my own that really didn't involve Kagome getting sick from the sight of blood while fearing it.

I just can't imagine her ending up that way after all hell she went through in the Sengoku Jidai from killing demons and seeing so many bloodied battlefields. Sorry Beautiful Phantom.

As for those who don't know what Black Jack is, trust me when I say that it's a really good medical anime series despite that it's art is very similar to Cyborg 009 or any of those other old but classic anime.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

AN2: On another note, for those of you who are interested in adopting what I have written so far on my last idea for a Black Jack/Inuyasha Crossover, just send me a PM or Email to tell me that you're interested and I'll send it over to you, but only if you have a working email account.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Black Jack/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/drama (maybe)/Humor/Spiritual

Pairing: Black Jack/Kagome

Summary: Now twenty-eight and a licensed doctor for humans AND animals, Kagome takes a boating trip with her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, but is tossed overboard because of a storm they sailed into and was washed up on shore of a beach. A certain doctor and his child assistant find her barely alive on a beach. Will a friendship come of this meeting between Kagome and her savior? Or will it be something more?

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Chapter One**_

It was a nice sunny day with a good breeze blowing through Kagome's long black tresses as she took in the view of the sea. The salty air smelled great with the sound of the waves crashing against the rock crops nearby. Kagome felt at ease being out at sea with no worries. Only problem was… she wasn't alone.

To her displeasure, she was out there with her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Kagome could tolerate her old high school friends, no problem with Eri and Yuka still bothering her every now and then about her love life, despite her current occupation but Kagome tended to ignore them when it came to that subject. Ayumi had stopped bothering her about that after it had grown a bit old and took the hint that Kagome wasn't interested in dating, since her current job hardly left any time for herself.

What made her so called 'vacation' just plain boring though was that, her high school admirer and was actually the owner of the boat they were on, Hojo was there.

After seven years, he still tries asking her out so many times and even asked her to marry him once after he had graduated from medical school a year or two after her.

Yes, because Kagome wanted to help people in any way she could, the young miko decided to become a doctor. Just like her mother wanted. But unfortunately, because of her absences from her last year of Junior High backed by her grandfather's bogus diseases, Hojo became a doctor as well.

The only difference between her and the not so bright boy was that Kagome became an established surgeon while he was a physician's assistant at the same hospital Kagome worked at.

As for Kagome's friends, Eri and Yuka were nurses for the children's hospital that was built just across the street while Ayumi became an obstetrician (1) at the women's center of the hospital Kagome worked at.

Right now, with Kagome taking her vacationing time, her friends offered her to – more like made her – come boating with them for a vacation. After she was packed, it was Ayumi who told her that Hojo was going to be there.

So here she was, trying to make the best out of the vacation while doing her best to tolerate Hojo and her last two matchmaking friends, Yuka and Eri.

Kagome could feel Hojo's eyes on her as he stirred the boat, her back turned to him while Eri was below deck, getting drinks (most likely wine or brandy), Yuka was catching a tan and Ayumi was sitting next to her, reading a book she had packed.

The young miko soon felt a gust of cool air carried on by the warm breeze as Eri came up from below and asked, "Is a storm coming in?" In her hands were four wine glasses and an unopened bottle of red wine as she looked to where some dark clouds were looming over the cerulean sea.

Looking in the same direction as her, Hojo spoke, "it's probably going to be a slight drizzle. It won't ruin our vacation so there's nothing to worry about." He sounded like he knew that he couldn't be wrong.

But Kagome knew better…

Those clouds with the coolness of the wind that blew in their way with the warm breeze showed that there was going to be a bad storm, if not a hurricane.

Caring less about the clothes she had packed, Kagome tied her bag, which held her wallet and such, securely so that nothing would fall out and shouldered the bag.

"Kagome, why are you shouldering you bag? Hojo said that it's probably a slight drizzle. There's nothing to worry about." Yuka said but Kagome didn't listen to her, knowing that sometimes a man doesn't have all the answers and also knew that Hojo couldn't read and predict weather like she could.

Ayumi knew better too. Seeing Kagome gather her important personals, she started to securely pack her personal belongings too, knowing first hand that Kagome's hunches with the weather were usually right. And she wasn't going to take a chance about doubting her friend now.

Yuka, Eri, and Hojo thought that they were just being paranoid but thought wrong when a storm had indeed hit them with waves crashing onto the deck with Hojo trying to control the boat while the girls were trying to keep themselves from going overboard.

A huge wave then hit them, catching Kagome off guard and throwing her overboard. Every time she surfaced, each wave hit her making her go under and tumbling her with the currents. The last thing she heard before blacking out from her lack of oxygen and being carried away by the sea was the sound of her friends and Hojo calling out her name over the crashing waves and rain.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Later that day, after the storm, the sun was bright as Black Jack and Pinoko were taking a walk along the beach until Pinoko began to feel faint, telling Black Jack, "Doc… I don't feel so well…"

After he rested a hand on her forehead, the unlicensed doctor confirmed that she was right before suggesting, "Let's head back home and get you to bed."

As the doctor knelt down to pick her up so they could make their way back to the car, Pinoko caught sight of someone lying on the beach close to the water, soaked to the bone. Gasping in shock and surprise, she pointing ahead where the person was lying, "Doc, look! Someone was washed up on the beach!"

Black Jack looked into the direction his charge was pointing to and found the person she saw. After they had quickly made it to the person's side, Black Jack noticed that it was a woman before turning her onto her back.

He then checked her vitals, only hearing a faint heartbeat while the woman wasn't breathing. After tilting the girl's head back and pinched her nose closed, he started to perform CPR.

At the third time he had breathed into her mouth, the girl started coughing up the water that she had breathed into her lungs and turned over onto her side toward him. Once she was able to breathe again, exhaustion kicked in before she became unconscious.

Turning toward Pinoko, who held a look of worry despite being a little flushed from her fever, Black Jack suggested that they take to young woman with them to make sure that she was okay. Letting young Pinoko climb onto his back, Black Jack picked the woman up into his arms, absently thinking how light she felt.

After they had made it back to the car, the dark clothed doctor let Pinoko down so that she could open the door to the backseat for him.

Once he had set the girl to lie down in the backseat, Black Jack let Pinoko in so that she could watch the woman while he drove back to their home where he could take a better look at her.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Yes, another Crossover made but I couldn't help myself. After watching the movie (or OVA, I'm not sure what I had seen) on the Sci-Fi channel one Monday night I just became hooked and tried to find everything I could about the series. And after Beautiful Phantom told me about her idea of a Black Jack/Inuyasha Crossover and let me do one of my own, I started typing one after finding the TV series of Black Jack.

For those who want to see the series, go to realitylapse(.)com and look under the "B" section of their anime listings. The series is only in Japanese with English subtitles but the voices suit the characters awesomely and the series being drawn in such a classic way similar to Astro Boy makes it that much more interesting.

Hope you guys enjoyed this new Crossover.

Reviews with ideas and suggestions are welcome.

Flamers with their flames, don't give me your shit if you don't want mine. If you don't like this fic, then don't bother giving me a hint of what you think if it's not positive.

Until next time.

But before that, here's the definition for "obstitrician".

**Obstetrician** – a doctor who specializes in obstetrics or the branch of medical science concerning childbirth, as well as caring for and treating women in or in connection with childbirth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the animes or mangas of Black Jack or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners, Osamu Tezuka and Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: For those of you who don't know who Osamu Tezuka is. He's also the creator of anime's classic series, Astro Boy, Kimba (series about a white lion), and some other classics. He's a really great artist and Black Jack is his most popular, even among adults. Black Jack is a classic like the anime, Cyborg 009 but different artists created both series.

So far this crossover has only received hits and only one review with three alerts. Not what I expected but then again, Black Jack's not that well known of a series.

Those of you who are wondering or may have asked about the title… "**Shinsatsu no Támash****ī**" means "**Medical Examination of the Soul**". And those of you who didn't know what an Obstetrician was the definition for it was added in the last chapter but if you don't want to go back to the first chapter. Here's the definition…

**Obstetrician** **– a doctor who specializes in obstetrics or the branch of medical science concerning childbirth, as well as caring for and treating women in or in connection with childbirth. **

Again, for those of you who are interested in adopting what I have written so far on my last idea for a Black Jack/Inuyasha Crossover, just send me a PM or Email to tell me that you're interested and I'll send it over to you, but only if you have a working email account. But only IF you know of the Black Jack series, or even just the movie or OVA series.

If you want to see the TV series, go to realitylapse(.)com and look under the "B" section of their anime listings. The series is only in Japanese with English subtitles but the voices suit the characters awesomely and the series being drawn in such a classic way similar to Astro Boy makes it interesting.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_**Chapter Two **_

Once Black Jack drove up to his home, which was built close to a cliff that overlooked the sea, he cut off the engine before stepping out to open the backseat. Letting Pinoko out so she could unlock the front door and let their dog, Largo out, Black Jack carefully brought the young woman securely into his arms and carrying her out of the car.

After he was inside, he carried her to the extra bedroom that was across from his that he used for any patients who came to him in critical condition or were resting after surgery. Laying her on the mattress, he turned to Pinoko who stood in the doorway, "I'll take care of everything Pinoko. You just go and rest until your fever is gone."

"But…" Pinoko protested. She may not have shown it because of the worry she had felt but Pinoko saw the raven-haired woman as competition for the doctor's affections. And she didn't like it. The woman was prettier than her, even in her fragile-looking state after near being drowned. Not to mention she looked to be close to Black Jack's age while Pinoko looked to be six years old (1).

'If only I could grow taller…' she thought to herself with a bit of a pout while remembering how Black Jack had performed CPR on the older woman. If he hadn't pinched her nose closed, it would've looked like the doctor was kissing the mystery woman.

"Do as I say, Pinoko. I'll take care of her while you focus on getting better from your fever. And don't forget to take a fever suppressant." Black Jack said with a firm fatherly tone, which made Pinoko give in and go to bed to get some rest.

He then turned his attention back to the woman who was currently unconscious and still slightly wet. Taking off his cloak and blazer, he left the room to get a fresh towel and some dry clothes for her.

Once he found a clean towel in the bathroom, he went to his room to see if he had any clothes that were small enough for her to wear. Unable to find anything that would fit the woman, Black Jack went ahead and grabbed one of his white button-up shirts and made his way back to the guest room.

Setting the shirt and towel on a chair, Black Jack went to work in ridding the girl of her wet clothes which were a pair of blue jean hip-hugging shorts that reached to her knees and a baby blue, sleeveless open hoodie jacket over a black bikini top that had tiger lilies.

(Just to let you know, Kagome was barefoot when she was on the boat with her friends and Hojo.)

Being the professional, despite unlicensed, doctor that he was, Black Jack started to strip the raven-haired woman of her clothes, not wanting her to stay in them and catch a cold. Once he got the open hoodie off, Black Jack went to take off her shorts. Unbuttoning them, he noticed a starburst shaped scar that was above her left hip. He stared at the scar for a moment and then noticed the teeth marks that almost resembled a shark's…

'The bite is too small. And it's too similar to a human bite… but with sharp teeth…' he thought as he traced the fingertips of his right hand over the scar tissue.

The small, simple, and harmless action made the woman stir making Black Jack stop and look to her face but the girl didn't wake up.

Black Jack sighed in relief and went back to work in taking off her wet clothes, intent on getting her dried up and clothed and under the covers.

(Yes, the bikini went off too. But don't worry; Black Jack's not a pervert. He's a very considerate man and only changed Kagome's clothes on a professional basis.)

Once he had her dried with the towel and dressed in a clean, if a bit large, shirt Black Jack helped her get under the covers. When she stirred and had turn over to her side, Black Jack couldn't help but think how cute the petite woman looked dressed in one of his shirts while she was on her side facing him, her left hand resting next to her face while her right was almost tucked under her chin,

The sleeves of the shirt almost covered her hands, looking so big on her that it made her look really small yet… dare he say… sexy.

Shaking his head from the thought and the blush he knew had crept onto his cheeks, Black Jack brought the covers up to the girl's shoulders. It was only after he had moved her bangs to the side a bit that he left the room to let the young woman rest and check on Pinoko.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Hours passed and day turned to night with the young woman, whom Black Jack found out was named Higurashi Kagome from the ID he found in her bag, had not yet awakened.

Last he had check on her, she was still resting and Largo was lying beside her bed, like she was also waiting for her to wake up.

After he had check on her, he had checked Pinoko with her fever and felt that it had broke only slightly. He hoped that she would get better by the morning or somewhere tomorrow. Black Jack knew how miserable she could get when she got sick, whether it was with a cold or a slight fever.

After finding out his newest patient's name, he started to get back to work and see if he had any patients that may come in the next day. Seeing he had none scheduled, he started to look up on his books for methods to cure diseases that most doctors couldn't, bone reconstruction, etc.

During his reading, he heard a ring that wasn't from his house phone. Actually, the ringtone sounded like a Korean Pop song… what song was it? He couldn't really put his finger on. He was certain that it came from something that Pinoko had watched sometime ago.

_**(Chorus from BigBang's "Lollipop")**_

**(I don't know Korean and couldn't really get the lyrics if the chorus^.^;;)**_**  
**_

Looking towards the bag that belonged to the Kagome woman, he stood to get it before kneeling and looking into it.

The ring tone came from a black cell phone that had about five cell phone charms on it. One was a silver Buddha with garnet beads above it (from Ayumi). The second had three small charms that were of a seahorse, sandal, and a seashell (From Eri). The third was a pink and lavender butterfly (from Yuka). The fourth, an RN Caduceus charm (From Souta). And the fifth, a large yellow stone leaf with a charm that had "No. One Mom" engraved on it (From Shippo).

The cell went off again and Black Jack looked at the caller ID and saw the name "Ayumi" flashed on the little screen. Flipping the phone open, he answered, "Hello?"

A gasp came from the other end before a woman answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I must've pressed the wrong number."

"Are you calling for a Higurashi Kagome?"

There was a pause before the woman spoke again, "Yes, I am. Is she okay? Oh, gods… please, don't tell me she's dead."

"Calm down, miss. She's fine – she had almost drowned but she's fine and resting as we speak."

"Oh, thank god. I was afraid for the worst when we couldn't find her after we had docked at a harbor and the storm passed on." The woman, Ayumi, Black Jack had assumed, sounded relieved and like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders before asking, "Where did you find her?"

"My assistant and I found her washed up on nearby beach. I brought her to my medical facility to keep an eye on her and make sure that she's okay." Black Jack answered before asking, "May I ask how she ended up on shore?"

"Some friends of ours, including me and Kagome-chan, were boating for our vacation from Tokyo Bay. Within the third day, the recent storm had hit us and Kagome-chan went overboard while the rest of us had managed to stay onboard. After docking on the closest pier and the storm passed, we started to look for her and even asked the Japanese Coast Guard for help. I then remembered that she had her bag with her, and tried to call her cell to see if it worked… and hoped that she would pick up."

Black Jack smiled a bit at the concern he could hear in the woman's voice from the other end of the line. It was rare for one to care so much about their friends. With his smile still on his face, Black Jack spoke, "She's fine so you and your other friends don't need to worry. And I'm a doctor so rest assured that she's in good hands."

"Thank you. May I ask who you are? I want to know who my friend's in the care of."

"Of course… my name is Dr. Black Jack."

Black Jack heard the woman gasp again in what sounded like recognition. But before she could ask about him, he spoke, "I'll tell Ms. Higurashi that you called her cell when she wakes up." And with that he hung up and put the cell phone back into the bag.

After getting used to the silence, he went back to his reading. Sometime during the night while losing track of the time, Black Jack started feeling drowsy before he fell asleep in his chair, resting his head on his open book not realizing that someone was watching him from the door.

(For those of you who know Black Jack, I'm sorry it this seems a bit OOC.)

_**

* * *

**_

Another chapter finished and it's almost Christmas vacation. Hope you guys enjoyed this even though most of you probably don't know what Black Jack is about.

Anyways, please leave a review. It would be really appreciated rather than me just getting hits when I don't know what the reader thinks. But if you are gonna flame this story, don't bother telling me what you think if it's gonna be something negative like "This story isn't worth shit" or "I shouldn't even be a writer."

I'll only say this to you… "Don't give me your shit if you don't want mine."

Anyways, suggestions and Ideas are welcome. I'd like to keep some possibilities open for events in the story.

_**xoxox**_

_**Definitions and info**_

(1) Even though Pinoko looks to be about six years old, she believes herself to be eighteen because of Teratogenous Cystoma, a sort of tumor also known as Teratoma. In the series, Pinoko is a rare type of Siamese twin, living in the body of one of Black Jack's patients for eighteen years until Black Jack extracted her and gave her a real body – a plastic exoskeleton. More information about Pinoko's background is written in Wikipedia when looking for info on the series of Black Jack and its characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the animes or mangas of Black Jack or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners, Osamu Tezuka and Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: For those of you, who like how the story is turning out, thank you so much. I'll do my best to continue this.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Chapter Three**_

With the soft light of the moon, Kagome started to wake. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in her room or even a motel room, but some sort of bedroom with a yellow, almost golden dog beside her.

Ignoring the simple but homely décor of the room, she admitted that the dog was cute with its almost drooped eyes, like it was tired or very relaxed. In the pale light of the moon, Kagome could see that its fur was a bit of a light golden yellow with its snout and paws being white and on its shoulders, thighs of both hind legs, and beside its eyes were two to three brown spots.

It gave a yawn after opened its eyes and seeing her was awake before standing and giving her a lick on her cheek. The action made Kagome smile before watching the dog leave the room.

Pushing the covers off of her, Kagome noticed that she was dressed in a large white dress shirt and nothing else. She blushed slightly, thinking, 'I hope the one who changed my clothes was a woman or at least a man who wasn't a pervert.'

Kagome turned her attention to the door after hearing the dog make a soft bark, poking its head through the wide crack of the door. The dog, which Kagome noticed was female due of its size and pitch in bark, seemed like it was waiting for the miko to follow her.

After glancing outside the window beside the bed she sat on, Kagome noticed the light fog before looking at the moon's position. Guessing that it looked to be sometime passed midnight, Kagome stood and went to follow the canine out into the hall.

While following the dog, Kagome felt a really young and weak energy coming from the same direction the dog was leading her. Coming to the room she was led to, Kagome silently turned the knob before peeking into what looked like a little girl's room.

Hearing a bit of labored breathing, she quietly walked into the room and saw a brown-haired little girl with a pink sleeping cap that had light pink P's on it and a soft sugar pink nightgown. Her face was flushed and she was sweating a bit with her bangs sticking to her forehead and a few stray strands sticking to her cheeks. Stepping closer to the bed, Kagome checked the little girl's forehead along with her cheeks.

'She has a pretty high fever…' Kagome confirmed before looking at the little girl's nightstand and saw a bottle of fever suppressant and an almost full glass of water, 'It's probably been awhile since her last dose…'

Despite that she didn't know where she was, Kagome decided to use her miko energy to heal the girl from her fever.

Setting a hand over the girl's heart and the other on her forehead, Kagome closed her eyes in concentration and started to pull her energy from within and let it flow though her arms to her hands and into the child's body, illuminating the room with the glow of her energy.

After a few minutes, Kagome's power dimmed once she was sure that the child would be all right. With a soft smile, Kagome stood straight before turning to leave the room with the dog that led her.

Silently closing the door, she never noticed Pinoko sit up and saw her leaving before dismissing it and going back to sleep.

Outside in the hall, Kagome noticed a light from the same direction she came from. With curiosity getting the best of her, she made her way to the room the light was originating from. After stopping in front of said door, that was just to the right of what she guessed was the front door, the dog went ahead and walked through the room before Kagome followed with her steps being very silent as she stepped closer to the door and looking into the crack to see a man sitting at a desk with a textbook, a pen, and tablet of paper.

From what she could see from his side, the man was well fit with how broad his shoulders looked while also possessing a healthy and slim form; not an ounce of fat on him. And his hair was very unique with it being same the shade as hers, yet it had a patch of white.

She continued to watch him from the door as he started to doze off and fell asleep in his chair. Although she wasn't sure that he was really or completely asleep, Kagome opened the door and stepped into the room as quietly as she was able to.

Looking around, she noticed that it looked very much like one of the rooms a clinic had where you meet the patient. Next to the door was a simple loveseat and on the opposite side was a file cabinet. At the other side of the room was a shelf filled with books and folders. Between one of the shelves and the file cabinet next to the door was a full desk set in front of the window, the man was sitting at. On the desk's surface was a computer, a small row of books including the ones the man was reading, and a small drawer set with three drawers. In the center of the room was an examination bed for patients to sit or lay down. And lastly, opposite of the window and the desk was an electric slide door. Leading to where? Kagome didn't know.

Turning her attention back to the man who dozed off at his desk, Kagome took soft steps toward him to have a better look at him, wanting to see the face of the person who owned the establishment she was in and probably saved her.

And when she did catch a glimpse of his face, which was almost covered with black and white strands of hair, Kagome couldn't stop the light skip her heartbeat made. The man was very handsome, in Kagome's opinion despite the little scar on his jaw line, on the right side of his face that was only visible to her.

Shaking her head and pushing curiosity to the back of her mind of how he got such a scar, Kagome thought about getting him a blanket and covering him while he was still in his chair without waking him.

But not want him to wake up with a sore back, neck, or shoulders, she decided to moving the man to the loveseat, even if it meant that she might end up waking him.

Carefully pulling the chair out from under the desk with the man still asleep, Kagome gently pushed it closer to the semi-long piece of furniture. Once she was close to it, Kagome set to lift the man a bit from the torso, enough to move him over to the loveseat. As she was wrapping her arms around him, the miko surgeon had unknowingly waked the man she was trying to move.

In his light doze, Black Jack felt himself being laid back in his chair before being moved away from the desk. At first he thought it was Pinoko but didn't hear any of her grumbles or grunts. Plus, the pair of hands that lifted his torso from his desk to rest against the back of his chair weren't the small hands of his assistant.

As he was being moved, a pair of slim yet strong and gentle arms wrapping around his torso. He noticed they belong a woman and said woman, albeit quite petite, was lifting him without much of a struggle as she moved him to what he guessed was the loveseat set against next to his door.

This just further proved that it wasn't his assistant who was moving him.

Feigning being half asleep, Black Jack continued to let the woman lift him while doing a little on his part so not to let whoever was moving him to end up falling with him on top of her.

The infamous surgeon concluded that it was most likely Kagome who was helping him get comfortable so he wouldn't have to continue sleeping in his desk chair for the rest of the night.

Once he felt her lay him gently on the loveseat with his head on one of the armrests, Black Jack heard her speak as she propped his feet up, "Could you help get me a blanket, Inu-chan?"

A soft bark was her answer with the soft pitter-patter of paws leaving the room told Black Jack it was Largo who was helping the woman to get him somewhere more comfortable to sleep.

It was quiet for a while until Black Jack felt a feminine finger trace over the scar that marked his face and separated the different toned graft skin and his natural toned skin. Her touch was very soft, almost like a feather as her finger followed the trail his scar made from his hairline to his left jaw, like she didn't want to wake him.

He then heard her say softly, "I would ask you how you received such a scar… but I don't want to wake you and it's none of my business of the circumstances that led to the scar. I know better than to pry like most people."

_She was considerate… _

Black Jack had to admit, stopping himself from letting a smile creep on his lips. For some reason he didn't want her to know that he was listening.

Largo soon came back, giving a soft yet muffled bark before Black Jack heard the muffle of cloth from the blanket. Feeling it covering him up to his chest, he heard the young woman, Kagome stand and made her way to his office door, softly saying hushed words to Largo for them to leave quietly.

With the dog already out the door and before she had shut the door behind her, Black Jack heard her say softly, "Thank you… for helping me. I owe you a lot for just bringing me here to recover."

And with that, Black Jack heard her close the door behind her with a click. Opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling, he wondered what the morning would bring when he really met Kagome, face to face. With that thought, he let sleep completely take him until the morning came.

_**

* * *

**_

Another chapter done while waiting for more episodes of Black Jack to be subtitled.

Like I had said at the beginning… for those who are reading this and NOT reviewing… REVIEW! It's not that hard to say what you think about the story and it'd be nice to hear some encouragement to continue or else I'm going to leave this story hanging.

So PLEASE leave a review. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Flamers with their flames are not. And encouragement would be very appreciated.

Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Jack or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators, Osamu-sensei and Rumiko-sensei.

AN: I'm back people. My dad traded my old laptop for a used but fast working desktop. So now I'm able to update my fics and everything. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope that this chapter is long enough to satisfy you.

Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter of **Shinsatsu no Támashī**.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_**Chapter Four**_

After leaving the scarred man's office, Kagome had gone back to the room she woke up in and fell back to sleep.

Waking again a couple of hours later with the sun, she got up again and made her way back to the office to see if the man she saw only hours before was still asleep on the loveseat. Finding that he wasn't even in the room, Kagome frowned slightly until she heard a shower running just down the hall.

Not wanted to stay stuck in the room was put in, Kagome took this time to look around the house since she did get the chance to last night and knew that she didn't have to check on the girl she had healed the night before.

Walking back into the office Kagome looked to the doors she had seen but never stepped passed last night. Looking back down the hall and hearing the sound of running water from the shower continue the miko stepped closer to the metal doors. As she was about to push to enter, they slid open with a hiss. What she found was something she never expected.

Being the pair of mechanical doors was a complete and sterilized operating room, complete with surgical tools and equipment she was familiar with from the heart monitor to many other pieces of equipment she had worked with at Sesshoumaru's hospital.

'So this place is some sort of clinic…' she thought to her self before leaving the sterilized room and office to explore the rest of the place. Kagome soon

Coming to what looked like a family area; Kagome noticed it consisted of a fireplace, a small TV, a soft looking green couch with matching chairs, and a coffee table with a rug underneath it. Just next to the living area was a small table enough to fit three people with two chairs just in front of the window while just beyond it, she guessed was the kitchen.

To the opposite side where the table resided, she could see a pair of doors that led to what looked like a gazebo-like porch before making her way to them. Opening them, she was greeted by a cool morning breeze of the ocean, blowing through her already slightly tangled hair and cooling the exposed skin of her legs.

But what really caught Kagome's attention was the endless view of the sea beyond the cliff the clinic was built upon with clear blue skies, the blue sea sparkling from its bright rays as gulls flew overhead. The sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below only added to the peaceful and tranquil effect to the setting.

Kagome had seen many breathtaking sights and this one would be considered one of them in her book.

As the miko continued to enjoy the scene of tranquility, she failed to notice that someone was watching her with curiosity, annoyance, and jealousy.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

As Black Jack allowed the running water from the shower head to continue beat on him, he started thinking about the events of last night.

Whoever Kagome was, she was a very kind and caring woman with remarkable strength, despite her size and how thin she appeared. If it weren't for her moving him to the loveseat, he would've woken up with a kink or two in his neck or back.

After shutting off the water, Black Jack heard Pinoko start yelling and throwing a fit.

'Sounds like she's feeling better…' Black Jack absently thought as he reached for a towel, catching bits and pieces of his assistant's rant about 'better' and 'leaving'. Curious as he was dried and dressed in presentable clothes, he walked out of the bathroom to where he heard the commotion.

What he found was a bit typical when it involved Pinoko.

The small brunette was yelling at the older woman, Kagome that if she was well enough to walk around then she could leave yet Kagome didn't look like she was really paying attention to the little girl's outburst and urgency for her to leave.

With a sigh, Black Jack spoke up firmly, "Pinoko! Don't bother the patient so much like that. You know better." His firm tone made Pinoko flinch before giving a bit of a pout and making her way to the kitchen to start breakfast, reluctantly making a mental note to make enough for three humans and one dog.

After Pinoko was in the kitchen, Black Jack turned his attention to Kagome who was still dressed in the shirt he had lend her to wear- at least until her own clothes were washed and dried or they decided to take her to get some new ones.

Black Jack then started to apologize, "I'm sorry for her outburst. She's usually like this when I have female patients here or if I'm in contact with any female colleagues during work."

"It's okay. I have a son who's a little older than her and he acts the same way when any of my male patients or male colleagues try to come on to me or come over to my home to see me about anything… even if it was just to drop off gifts that show their gratitude or their admiration." Kagome answered, understanding the man's position before adding sheepishly, "Although, my son's reasons are probably a bit different from Pinoko-san's."

A look of realization came to her face with a slight embarrassed blush before she started to smile nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself." Kagome bowed with her greeting, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, one of the Head surgeons of Taisho Memorial in Tokyo."

"Taisho Memorial? One of the most highly rated hospitals in Tokyo?" At Kagome's nod, Black Jack gave a smile as spoke, "I'm impressed that someone your age, who looks to be an intern fresh from medical school was given such a position… you must be very talented."

The miko gave a meek laugh, "Not really… even though I graduated from Medical school a couple of years before my peers. One of my brothers is the head of the hospital along with the children's hospital that's just across the street from it. When he heard about me being a bit of a prodigy of my class, graduating before my peers… he tracked me down at a smaller hospital I was assigned to be an intern at and said he wanted to hire me as one of the Head surgeons of his hospital after my term as an intern was over."

A wistful smile appeared on her face as Kagome continued, "He had said that he trusted me greatly and knew that he could trust me more than the other staff members with the lives of the patients who come to his hospital for treatment… especially when my predecessor decided to retire."

Black Jack was impressed. To have such trust from her brother who was also head of the hospital she worked at.

After a while she looked at him curiously, asking, "I'm sorry, I never got your name. May I know the name of the man who's already taken so much care of me?"

The scarred but still handsome doctor stepped closer to Kagome, holding a hand out to her before answering, "Of course. I'm Dr. Black Jack, the owner and founder of this clinic. And it was really Pinoko who caught sight of you washed up on the beach."

The sound of pots and pans clattered louder than before. It sounded like Pinoko was growing get jealous.

Kagome smiled, accepting the offered hand in a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sensei. I've heard a lot of amazing things about you and your accomplishments while in Med. School and working at Taishou Memorial. Many in my shoes would consider this a great honor."

'So she has heard about me… then again, who wouldn't when they study in modern medicine.' Black Jack thought to himself before suggesting, "Why don't you freshen up Higurashi-san. I'm sure you probably like to get washed from the seawater and sand after being washed up ashore." He noticed that

She blushed with a bit if a giggle that sounded like wind chimes, "I hope you don't mind." Her hair was tangled, a bit matted to her head with bits of sand still in it. A shower really did sound nice.

After he told her that he didn't mind at all, Black Jack led her to the bathroom where he showed her where she could find fresh towels and she was free to wear his bathrobe until her own clothes were washed and dried or if they can get her some new comfortable clothes delivered to the clinic.

While Kagome was taking her shower, Black Jack went back to the living/dining area of the house and sat at the table and started reading the morning paper that Largo brought in when he was showing Kagome to the bathroom.

Considering that his guest only had the clothes she was found in and her handbag that contained her ID, cell phone and such, Black Jack decided later that he would take her to get some clothes to wear since he doubted that she'd want to continue wearing his shirts for the duration of her stay or even any of the pajamas he lends to the patients to use if they stay overnight or longer.

The smell of miso soup soon wafted from the kitchen along with the smell of bacon, white rice, and some omelet before it was done. Pinoko brought it to the table without a word, obviously still in a huff that there was an older woman who was prettier and most likely, in her mind, was competition for the doctor's love.

After the small brunette was done setting the food on the table, Kagome came in drying her hair and wearing Black Jack's bathrobe that looked a little baggy on her with how the hem almost seem to drag on the floor and had the sleeves folded up a little so that she could use her hands without getting said sleeves dirty.

The sight of Kagome in Black Jacks bathrobe made Pinoko mad because it was always too big on her and with Kagome wearing it, it made her look more appealing rather than silly since she was a full-grown, if petite woman. It also seemed to have caught the unlicensed doctor's attention.

When said unlicensed doctor saw Kagome wearing his robe, which looked a little big on the female doctor, Black Jack thought that she couldn't look any cuter or sexier than when she was wearing the shirt he lent her and almost sagging from where she tied the rope around her waist and made a light blush dust his cheeks at the sight of her.

Her cheeks were flushed from her shower and the soaked ends of her hair clung to said cheeks and forehead. Stray droplets that dripped from her hair or she had missed when drying herself dripped from the column of her neck and down to where his robe covered her chest. But the drop of water was caught by Kagome when she started to dab her towel on her neck and face, as well as her chest dry of the bits of water.

His thoughts were broken when Pinoko cleared her throat loudly and said that breakfast was ready.

The little brunette's harsh look toward the male doctor made said doctor almost squirm at the same look that seemed to promise that he wouldn't be having anything decent to eat for quite a few days once their patient turned guest left.

After Kagome had set her wet towel on the back of the extra chair before taking a seat, she complimented Pinoko on how good the food smelled.

* * *

Sorry that this was so short and had such a horrible looking ending! But it was all I could think of and with Kagome Yuki Niwa unable to get on the computer until Thursday, I'm pretty much low on ideas. I'd type what I had written on paper but what I had written didn't look good after a while and seemed rushed for the plot in introducing Black Jack to the health of Demons and other inhuman beings.

And anyways, this chapter is dedicated to hieikag, who sent me a PM asking when I'd update this story. I hope you liked this chapter hieikag, even though it seemed REALLY short compared to my last few chapters.

PLEASE leave a review. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Flamers with their flames are not. And encouragement would be very appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series from TV to OVA to Manga of Black Jack nor do I own Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators- Osamu-sensei and Rumiko-sensei as well as the distributors. I also don't own any songs that may appear in the story.

AN: I felt the urge to update this even though I don't know how to continue the story. Yeah, I'm a bad authoress. –gives herself a light slap on the cheek- Bad Bishi. LOL, Okay, now you know that I've watched "The Emperor's New Groove" way too many times when it first came out and still remember most of the lines in the movie.

I'd like to add, for future reference of the fic, I'll add medical terms, diseases, and other things concerning modern medicine but most of the info may not be accurate since I'm not in med school or anything.

Anyways, despite my writer's block for this, here's the next chapter to **Shinsatsu no Támashī**.

xoxoxoxox

_**"I can save a life just as easy as I can take it… as a warrior… and a healer of ancient and modern medicine." Quoted by Kagome in future chapter.**_

xoxoxoxox

_**Chapter Five**_

"Thank you." Pinoko muttered, still trying to be polite at least so the Doc wouldn't scold her like he did earlier. But she really didn't like this Kagome woman.

Not one bit.

This woman was everything that the small brunette child wasn't.

Kagome was older, maybe close to Black Jack's age. She was smart, Pinoko concluded if she was a head surgeon at one of the most famous hospitals in Tokyo, while Pinoko was an assistant to Black Jack.

Not to mention, the female surgeon was also very beautiful with long raven hair that reached the small of her back, looking longer now with her hair being wet after freshening us. Deep blue eyes that were a rarity among Asians, maybe inherited from a foreign ancestor. Lightly sun-kissed skin that showed she was an outdoor person despite her occupation of being a surgeon, and the figure of a petite model.

This woman… she had caught Black Jack's attention, Pinoko could tell. But there was no way she was going to lose against her when it came to the infamous doctor. Pinoko would prove that she was better than this Kagome, or she wasn't Black Jack's 'wife'.

Breakfast carried on in comfortable silence between Kagome and Black Jack. The latter would look toward Kagome in the corner of his eye, watching her eat before she would look to him when she felt his eyes on her. When she caught him, she just smiled at him after she took a bit out of her omelet. The scarred doctor felt his cheeks warm before returning the smile, not exactly understanding why he was acting this way- acting like he was back in high school with a crush.

There was just something about this woman that attracted him; just seem to catch his eye.

Yes, she had a petite beauty with this wise yet innocent light in her eyes that made her endearing to him. Not to mention this calming air about her that seemed to make him feel at ease.

Pinoko caught the exchanges of glances and couldn't help but feel annoyed and angry. Not able to stand being so close to the older woman, Pinoko shoveled the last of her breakfast in her mouth before excusing to start washing the dished and get the laundry which also contained Kagome's bikini, sleeveless hoodie and shorts.

"Whoa… she's sure crossed…" Kagome muttered after Pinoko was out of sight.

Black Jack looked at her curiously before she gave him a rueful smile and answered, "It's obvious that she wants to keep your attentions all to her self. Not to mention it looks like she sees me as competition for your attentions."

The scarred doctor couldn't help the soft smile creep on his face before agreeing. Every time he had a woman who was attractive come to him for either an appointment or for a consultation on behalf of the hospital she worked at or a patient her superiors gave up on, Pinoko would switch modes, from energetic and sweet to overprotective and hostile.

But that was one of the things that he found amusing when it came to Pinoko. At other times though, despite her being an eighteen year old with the speech and mind of a kindergartener, the small brunette with pink bows was very keen when reading him to the point where he can't seemed to hide anything from her.

Then again, there were other times when he could outsmart her when she tries to keep him in the house or from meeting with someone who was female.

'Yet in return, I end up being locked out of the house with only the window to climb back in.' Black Jack thought with a slight sweatdrop while still amused.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he remembered the call he received last night from Kagome's cell phone, and spoke to change the subject, "ah, I almost forgot. Last night, someone called on your cell phone…" He gained a surprised look.

Kagome was surprised that someone would call her cell. A part of her doubted it was one of her friends from Hojo's boat since they saw her go overboard in that storm.

"Did you get the name of who it was?" If it wasn't one of her friends she was with, then it might be one of her family or Taisho Memorial calling about something concerning one of her patients.

"It was a woman by the name of Ayumi, from what your caller ID read."

She gave a soft smile at the answer before saying mostly to her self, "She remembered that I still had my phone in my bag when I was toss overboard. Quite a leap of faith she took when most would give up on one's survival so early." A part of Kagome felt touched that her friend Ayumi would still have hope that she was alive when the currents were too strong for the miko to swim in.

Sure, she was a strong swimmer but not that strong to be able to swim in a storm.

Black Jack could hear the truth in what she had said and the sound of her voice… it sounded like she was quite touched by the thought of someone caring so much and going by a small leap of faith and hoping she was still alive.

The miko surgeon then said lightly, "I'd rather get a call from her than one of those three or I'd never hear the end of the exaggerated concerns and such." Kagome saw his curious expression and clarified, "I have two other friends- girls I've been friends with since grade school. I was with Ayumi and them along with a guy I've known since high school.

"Eri and Yuka, my two friends always butt their noses into my business, including my own personal life- setting me up with guys I have zero interest in and aren't interesting in the least. Especially with my job now as Head Surgeon that makes it hard for me to have any me time. And the guy, Hojo… he's been trying to get me to go out with him since we were in high school."

"If he's waited for you that long and trying to get your attention, don't you think you could give him a chance?" Black Jack was curious about this woman now with her friends who sounded like they really cared about her and worry about her, especially this Hojo fellow if he's been trying to win her favor since high school.

Kagome gave a laugh, "I would… if I was still ignorant to the fact that he doesn't spark anything in me; no excitement or anything. I've already gone out with him countless times during my last year of high school, as well as during Medical School… and every one of our dates ended either with me falling asleep from sheer boredom or he keeps smothering me about my health and I just call it a night not wanting to hear it.

At Black Jack's raised brow, Kagome a"Don't get me wrong, he sweet, caring, and everything- almost every girl's dream guy…" Kagome then gave what sounded like a growl of frustration before resting her forehead on the table and continued, "He's just too NICE! Not to mention he's so gullible. Give him a lie with a straight face and he'll believe it with a smile. He's also too much of a health nut for my tastes."

The man she was talking with chuckled a bit before saying, "Let me guess, he is still an intern?"

"No. He's an assistant for a fellow physician at Taisho Memorial…" Kagome frown. "He's still a bit of a newbie, recently came out of being an intern and can't really do much of anything except a simple diagnostic for common illnesses like the flu, common cold, and other such curable diseases. He told me twice, when I graduated high school and Med. School- on my may to working at a hospital I was assigned to, that he would work his hardest to become an expert in Internal Medicine so that he could work with me. Fat chance…"

"Why's that?"

"He's got a bad case of **Hemaphobia**, as well as **Aichmaphobia**." The Miko gave a rueful smirk, finding it ironic that the guy, who became a doctor because he wanted to 'cure' her, was wheezy at the sight of blood and freezes at the sight of needles directed at him.

Black Jack blinked, "he has a fear of blood and fear of needles?"

He found it strange for someone studying medicine to be afraid of what's surely to be expected in the medical field.

"Fear of sharp objects. He can't really gather enough courage to pick up a scalpel. I don't think he even had the heart to dissect a frog or large earthworm in biology. And I think I remember word in Medical school that he couldn't go through with cutting a cadaver." While Kagome wasn't the least bit bothered by blood, having seen it almost all the time during her trips to the Sengoku era, but needles, though they scared her too, she wasn't bothered by as long as they didn't stick them in her.

Her rueful smirk widened after lifting her head and sat up, giving her opinion, "I think he was better off working as a pharmacist or at least continue his family business in herbal medicine rather than become a physician in Internal Medicine."

"Sometimes there are those who want to go into the medical field because they want to do what they can to help those they care about." Black Jack pointed out, remembering old Dr. Koma building a clinic when he had little to no surgical experience and was unlicensed yet he continued to treat those who use to have to take a three-hour bus trip to the nearest hospital.

Although she knew that was how Hojo was going about in trying to win her over, Kagome couldn't help but agree with the unlicensed doctor.

Before too long, breakfast was finished with Pinoko taking the rest of the dishes to get washed but Kagome and Black Jack's conversation didn't stop.

As the uncertified doctor continued to make conversation with Kagome, he found himself liking the female surgeon more and more. She had a great personality, was smart, and valued life and her loved ones more than anything in the world. And her being physically attractive was a plus. Combine that with her career, and she would be one of the prime examples of a young woman with Beauty and Brains.

He could tell that Kagome loved her job as a surgeon and enjoyed the simpler things in life. When their conversation turned to technology development, especially when it brought everything from prosthetic limbs to machines programmed to do surgery, Kagome voiced her strong suggestion against machines doing the job that surgeons and doctors were taught and trained to do.

"I take it that you're not a fan of Dr. Shirabyoshi… or Dr. White, then?" He asked, knowing well of the doctor of cutting edge medical technology that was a talented surgeon and the most recommended by the Japan Medical Association with his machines that were be named revolutionary technology in the medical field.

But the man never considered what would happen if something when wrong with the machines he used, like malfunctioned or glitch that would put the patient in danger.

And also despite his talents and knowledge, he was also uncompromised and stubborn; sometimes never looking into a patient's charts and symptoms close enough. Not to mention he was sometimes so ready to give up when a situation turns bad.

'And he always seems like he's out to get me because I'm unlicensed…' Black Jack thought, somewhat annoyed.

"Hmph, the man depends too much on his machines when they could so easily be broken or easily quit on him during an operation. Using the methods we've been taught and trained in medical school to use are sometimes the best to save lives. And because machines and robots to perform surgery through programming from a computer, I just don't trust them when it's a surgeon's job and responsibility to handle surgical tools. I wouldn't let any of that man's toys anywhere _near_ me if I have to go under the knife."

And what Kagome said was also true, thinking ahead and considering the consequences in order to save a life.

Of course there were times where she would have to use an electrical scalpel and such to perform a surgery but she would prefer her own hand and skill for the best interest of the patient she was treating and to make certain that she doesn't make a fatal mistake.

Although impressed by Kagome's reasoning, Black Jack never took notice of Pinoko returning from the kitchen and off to handling the rest of the laundry in a stubborn huff.

After a while, Kagome asked, "Excuse me, Sensei. Can you show me where my belongings are? I would like to try calling Ayumi back to tell her I'm all right." Not to mention she wanted her to tell her family that she was still alive, in case Eri, Yuka, or Hojo called her family and Sesshoumaru about her being thrown overboard during the recent storm.

The miko could only imagine how worried they were, especially her mother and Shippó, and most especially Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, they're in my office. Just follow me." The good doctor answered as he stood before adding, "We can also get you some shoes to wear so you won't have to walk barefoot outside."

As he was leading her to his office, Pinoko became almost more furious then before. 'How are all these women finding they're way to Doc! They have no right! I'm his wife!' she thought as she started to fold the clothes that were finished from the dryer.

In Black Jack's office, the scarred doctor handed Kagome her bag after lifting it from its place beside his desk.

Saying her thanks, Kagome dug through it and found her cell phone. She was somewhat surprised to hear from Black Jack that she got a call after it had been submerged in seawater since she forgot to pack it and some other things in plastic bags. And now to find that it wasn't soaked like her wallet and other belongings in the bag…

Then again, she thought back on what Sesshoumaru told her when he bought it for her with its phone plan.

"_Considering I know how clumsy you can get outside the hospital premises, I'll be taking the liberty of putting a seal that Mugai created to keep it from getting wet or damaged in any way. Consider it a bonus that will help the phone last longer until it needs to be upgraded because it's outdated."_

'Sure beats getting insurance for damages.' Kagome thought ruefully as she flipped it open and pressed Ayumi's number on her speed dial.

After ringing for a while, she heard Ayumi's familiar voice sounding hopeful that it was her and not someone else.

With a smile, Kagome answered, "Hey, Ayumi-chan. How are the others holding up? None of them told my family that I was dead right?"

On the other end, Kagome heard Ayumi gave a laugh of relief before answering, "Yeah, they're fine but pretty worried. But sadly, it was Hojo who called your family and explained what had happened. Hehe, you should've heard your grandfather over the phone. He sounded like a more frightening male version of Baba Yaga, ready to put a hex on Hojo and also sounded ready to make the trip here to hurt Hojo-kun. And Shippó-kun sounded ready to kill him. I just find it a godsend that he doesn't know Taisho-sama's number. Lord knows what he would've done if her heard that Hojo was the one who lost you at sea."

Kagome started laughing at that. "I see. Well, Jí-chan acts more like a father to me than a grandfather on many levels, so I don't blame him for wanting to put Hojo in the hospital as a patient. As for Shippó-chan… he's still my son, so he's protective of me. And yeah, I can only imagine what Taisho-sama would have in store for Hojo… and none of the results guarantee he'll survive." Kagome paused before adding, "let alone be guaranteed to the ability to procreate afterward."

The miko could imagine her Jí-chan become frightening, considering it happened once when she was little and claimed she had a boyfriend. And Shippó… she was his mother. Sons were supposed to be protective of their mothers.

Now Sesshoumaru…

Kagome shuddered at what torture he would put Hojo through if the Daiyoukai turned billionaire of the medical industry found out what happened to her when he was responsible for her wellbeing.

Pushing those frightening thoughts to the back of her mind, Kagome asked, "So where are you guys now?"

Black Jack overheard a bit of the conversation and had to hold back a surprised sound when he over heard Kagome's friend mentioning something about her grandfather putting someone in the hospital. But then again, he had to hold back a laugh, picturing an old man trying his hardest to do bodily harm to a young man.

But he became even more shocked to hear Kagome say something about there being no guarantee of someone surviving by her boss's wrath.

On the other end of Kagome's cell phone, Ayumi answered the miko's question, "We're at a motel, not far from the marina we docked and are getting ready to sail back to Tokyo Bay's marina. I managed to get away from the others to take your call. Yuka and Eri are starting to feel guilty for not following your lead in gathering their stuff in case something bad happened and regret listening to Hojo about the storm."

"I see." Kagome said softly, wondering what course of action she should take next before hearing Ayumi ask, "You want me to tell them you're okay?"

Although it was pretty certain that her friend probably didn't want that, Ayumi still wanted to ask. Sometimes it gave her the chance to allow the three in question to squirm a bit and would be the only way she would have any time to herself that allowed her to relax before having to go back to work.

There was a pause at Kagome's end of the line before she answered in a calm and firm voice, "No. Let this be a lesson to Hojo that not even he knows everything about the world and its forms of life. And Yuka and Eri… they need to learn that just because the guy has good looks and can be sweet, it doesn't mean their smarts are as bright as the whites of their teeth."

Kagome's voice then turned soft as she continued, "But please do tell my family that I'm okay as well as any search parties Hojo asked for help from. And also tell the head of Taisho Memorial, Taisho-sama. I'm sure that they're worried enough as it is. Also tell Taisho-sama that I'll still be taking my vacationing time and will return for a day to check on my patients and take up any emergency surgeries before I head out again to finish my vacationing time."

After another short pause, she spoke again, "On second thought… go ahead and tell Hojo and the girls that I'm okay too. I'm just not going to tell them where I am spending the rest of my vacation without them. And also if they try to call me, I'll just ignore their calls and I'll speak to them once I get back."

"All right, I'll do that… despite not telling them where you are, is kind of cruel, even for you… especially if you're going to ignore their calls if they try to contact you."

"Well… you can thank our boss for rubbing his 'evilness' on me. Besides, I wanted to use my vacation for real relaxation and spending time with my son and my family from the beginning. Not go on a boat ride and party out at sea with a chance of me getting drunk and sleeping with Hojo, like Eri and Yuka may have hoped for." Kagome's last line made her smirk as she heard Black Jack almost choke.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that when we were shopping for new swimsuits. By the way, you still need to teach me how to predict the change in weather. It's better than turning the TV on for a weather report that's not even accurate."

Kagome laughed, "Yes, yes. I know. I'll teach you at our next vacationing time."

Deciding to let her friend go before Eri, Yuka, or Hojo catch her on talking to her, Kagome spoke, "Well, I'm gonna let you go before you're caught red-handed talking to me… but thanks for everything Ayumi-chan. Remember; you can tell the others I'm okay but if they're gonna try calling me to find out where I am or ask if I'm okay, I'm not going to take their calls until I'm back in Tokyo. I plan on spending the rest of my vacation alone to relax and party-free."

With a laugh, Ayumi agreed before both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Putting her phone back in her bag, she looked to Black Jack and noticed he had a surprised, almost shocked expression on his face. She smiled, asking with a laugh, "What?"

"N-nothing. I'm just shocked to hear what would've most likely happened if you hadn't gone overboard in the storm…" To say that Black Jack was shocked was an understatement. Although he wasn't ignorant to what usually happened between two people after being intoxicated, he was still speechless at how Kagome had phrased her words about what two of her own friends were hoping to happen.

He heard her speak before replying, "Like I had said. They have been trying to get me to hook up with Hojo since high school. I'm just… appalled that Hojo would tell my family what happened soon after docking on the closest Marina before he could even start trying to find me."

"Sounds like he's confused as to what to do… and taking full responsibility for what happened." Black Jack deducted before asking, "So you're really not going to take the call of any of your friends while you stay in town?"

"Yeah, but just Yuka, Eri, and Hojo 'cause I know they will not let me be at all. But I will take the calls of my family, my boss, and any colleagues in case of emergency."

After a bit of silence passed between them before Kagome asked, "So… shall we look for any makeshift shoes in my size?"

* * *

DONE! Sorry it took so long. I got the internet back and finished watching the entire series of Black Jack 21- another Black Jack series that gives fans a look into Black Jack's past and the reasons why his mother died and such. It's really awesome, I know that many will enjoy it.

Anyways, please review. They're most appreciated. Suggestions and ideas are welcome but Flamers with their flames can hit the road.

xoxox

**Medical References**

_**Hemaphobia**_ – Fear of Blood

_**Aichmaphobia – **_Fear of needles and/or sharp objects


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series from TV to OVA to movies/specials to Manga of Black Jack nor do I own Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators- Osamu Tezuka-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei as well as their distributors. I also don't own any songs that may appear in the story, whether they be for background or ringtone.

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I hadn't updated this fic in so long! There had been so many good anime coming out that became potential xovers that I couldn't help but write along with my dad's laptop and my own computer not able to receive any good wireless signals, I'm getting my self together to try updating this and some of my other older fics.

But, with ShadowFoxMoon's excitement of watching the anime of Black Jack and her writing an xover oneshot of her own (I was able to chat with her for a while before not being able to receive wireless real well), I'm getting back into the series with what I was able to see online again.

Also, in tribute to ChocolateBunnyChan's own Black Jack xover "From a Jack to a Queen", I also would like to dedicate this to her for making such a wonderful xover herself.^^

Hope you guys enjoy this no matter how short or rushed it may seem.

**_xoxoxoxox_**

"_**Human, demon**__**, half-breed, alien… Good or bad… they're all the same to me. Who am I to judge who I treat?" Quoted by Kagome. **_

_**Chapter Six **_

While making their way from Black Jack's office to where he kept most of the supplies for patients who stayed over for more than a night, Pinako found them before handing Kagome her clothes that were washed and completely dry, smelling fresh.

After Kagome was done changing, Black Jack continued to lead them to the supply room, bidding Kagome to follow him. After opening the door, he entered and starting looking through a box that held a lot of outdoor sandals before asked Kagome, "What's your shoe size?"

"Um… **21 to 21.5***?" Kagome answered slightly embarrassed as she looked to her feet.

With her being so small in height and petite in figure as well, it was a bit embarrassing to have such small feet too.

Black Jack mentally smiled after subtly glancing at Kagome's feet when she stood at his side. He thought that they were about that size, considering her height.

Finding a pair of sandals with the right sized, he handed them to Kagome, "Try them on and see if they fit. If not, we'll look again."

The sandals were nothing fancy, just the casual and contemporary variety. But it was the best Black Jack could provide until he also took her to get some shoes for herself.

After slipping the sandals on, Kagome walked out of the storage room and around the hall to see if they were a good fit and were comfortable enough to walk around in.

Before Kagome could say anything, both doctors heard a phone ring from the living area. Black Jack excused himself to take the call, leaving the store room.

Kagome smiled to herself at how the shoes fit nicely before slipping them off and walking out the storage room. She was still slightly embarrassed that she had such small feet but was kinda used to it since Ayumi always teased her about her having trouble finding shoes for Kagome, for gifts or if they went shopping together on their rare days off.

Sometimes she even had to go as far as looking through the kids' shoes to look for something that was small enough for her.

Hearing footsteps coming her way as she was about to head back to Black Jack's office, she saw the good doctor walk up to her.

"Was the phone call important?" she asked curiously.

"Not really. Just an old friend calling me for consultation on a case he took up at the hospital." Black Jack answered before asking, "How do the sandals fit?"

"Oh, they fit perfectly." Kagome answered before looking sheepish, lightly scratching her cheek and blushing, "With my feet being as small as they are, it's hard to find shoes in my size. Most shoe or department stores usually don't have my size in stock for any of the shoes that I like, so I'm usually forced to look in the kids' footwear to find something more basic than what I'm looking for." Kagome had a light blush on her face at that last sentence. 'Like those two-inch faux fur winter boots from last winter…'

The scarred doctor chuckled, understanding that most women as small as Kagome had to go through the same thing, "I understand. It's hard for petite women to find something that fits them." Taking a seat in his chair at his desk, he asked, "Since you told your friend that you won't be going back to Tokyo until after you spend you vacation… what do plan to do now?"

Taking a seat on the couch that was set in the entry hall, after setting her sandals down at the door; Kagome answered thoughtfully, "I'm not sure… I told Ayumi that I would spend the rest of my vacation here the way I wanted to… but I don't know where I am exactly… a vacation alone sounds lonely. I'm so used to spending my vacation time with my son and my family…"

Black Jack then got curious, "You mentioned that you had a son…"

The miko surgeon smiled with a small laugh, "Yeah. My adopted son is going to be thirteen soon. And the rest of my family consists of my mother, grandfather, younger brother and quite a few guys that I see as brothers."

"That's gotta be quite a big family." Black Jack said before Kagome laughed, explaining, "The guys I've been friends with since I was in Junior High are basically my brothers. We're not related by blood but I see them as family all the same. I technically have two brothers; my older brother who's related by adoption and my younger brother by blood. But in essence, they're all my family."

The scarred doctor smiled at this while understanding what she meant.

Remembering Kagome mentioned knowing the head of Taisho Memorial, Black Jack asked, "You told your friend on the phone something about informing the head of Taisho Memorial… do you know him personally?"

"Yes… he's one of my brothers, as I mentioned earlier. The older adopted brother, but I hadn't seen him since I was sixteen." Kagome replied as she continued to look through her things and see if they're all accounted for, "I knew him through his late half-brother, who was my fiancée at the time, and we grew close… and even closer after his half-brother passed on. And like I mentioned before at breakfast, he somehow got word that I had graduated from Med. School, he offered me a job as an assistant surgeon before his Head surgeon retired. And I had been the head surgeon of Taisho Memorial since then."

"That's quite a leap in a career. How long had you been the Chief Surgeon for Taisho Memorial?"

"Yeah… but by then, I already had the experience needed by the time the previous head surgeon retired… so some of the staff knew they were in good hands from Taisho-sama's decision. As for how long I've been Chief Surgeon?" Kagome thoughtfully paused for a moment before answering, "It would be… almost three years? Give or take? The days had just gone by so fast since I took up the position after my predecessor retired."

"Who was the previous Chief Surgeon?" Black Jack asked, curiously.

"His name was Heiyamura Jinenji. He's retired as a surgeon but he still manages his own clinic in a rural area outside Tokyo with him own shop for herbal remedies."

Remembering that the only clothes Kagome had with her were the ones she was found in and the shirt he allowed her to borrow, Black Jack suggested that he's take her into town and help her get some clothes and maybe a place to stay while she was spending her vacation in town.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

From her place in the passenger seat in Black Jack's car, Kagome took in the sights of the seaside town that her savior lived in.

Most of the shops they rode passed were nice and quaint with a western look to them. This went the same with most of the other places they drove passed.

It seemed like a nice vacation spot or even a weekend getaway.

"This is a nice town…" Kagome said mostly to herself but was heard by Black Jack as he started to drive down the familiar roads toward the local shopping center.

"It is a nice town. Most find it an ideal place to raise a family, especially since they have good schools." Despite Kagome finding this helpful information, Pinoko – in the back – was bristling with jealousy; taking Black Jack's words the wrong way.

Although the unlicensed doctor was just saying this as something helpful for if Kagome wanted to move and still be within range of a local school district, Pinoko assumed that he was proposing that the two surgeons can create a family together. The real reason for the small eighteen year old insisted on coming along was so that Black Jack wouldn't be alone with the female surgeon and prevent anything forming between them that could be more than friends or acquaintances.

Pulling up to a small parking lot that was within walking distance of a line of clothing and department stores, Black Jack turned off the ignition before offering Kagome, "If you don't have enough money on you, I'll help in buying what you need."

Eyes widening in surprise, Kagome brought her hands up in an uneasy manner, "Oh! There's no need for that. I always carry my debit and credit card with me so I'm pretty much set; I have plenty on me."

"If you're certain, then let's go." With that, the scarred doctor opened his door and stepped out of the car before Kagome and Pinoko soon followed.

Once the car was locked, the three made their way to the first clothing store on the street. The clothes on the racks were of all styles and sizes, Kagome noticed before she started to search for the petite sizes. Not far behind her, Black Jack followed while Pinoko looked on the racks for something that would make Kagome look less appealing to the Doc.

Before Black Jack and Kagome could look through the racks they were closest to, they were confronted by one of the employees of the store, a sweet-looking young woman dressed in a uniform for the store employees, asking if they were looking for anything in particular.

"Oh, yes, I'm looking for the petites? And I was also wondering if you had anything on clearance or on sale." Kagome asked. Although her paycheck from Sesshoumaru was enough to buy her self the designer brands, considering practicing medicine for demons and hanyous was top secret and she was a pretty well-known surgeon, Kagome was brought up in a middle class family that try to buy something just as nice with half the cost or less than a Designer brand.

'Mama always said that you never have to spend too much to look nice.'

In answer to her question, the clerk answered, "If you're looking for clothes in petite, just follow me to where we have them…" as the small group of three followed her, she added, "as for Clearance, you're in luck. Right now, we're selling the last of our late spring clothes to make way for our shipment of summer clothes and almost everything from the long rack is about twenty-five to almost thirty-five percent off since we're trying to get them sold off before mid-summer's around the corner."

Kagome was quite impressed by the price cut and believed that she might be able to buy a few outfits that would last her for her vacation if there was anything she liked.

After thanking the salesclerk, Kagome went to looking through the outfits on the clearance rack while Black Jack also looked around and Pinoko looking around with a frown.

When her eyes caught sight of some floral dresses that were long and looked slightly unattractive, the small brunette feigned innocence and offered, "Ne, Higurashi-sensei! I can help find something!"

Thinking that the teen in a five-year-old's body was trying to help, Kagome answered with a soft smile, "Go ahead and call me Kagome, Pinoko-san. And I'd appreciate the help."

As Kagome turned to continue looking through the clearance rack, an sly glint entered Pinoko's eyes before she made her way to the elderly section and took down a floral dress with lace along the collar of the neck and the hem of the short sleeves. Not to mention the dress looked two sizes bigger than what Kagome wears.

Once Pinoko had the dress in her arms she made her way back to where the female doctor was standing and showed her the dress she believed would look 'great' on her.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Almost an hour had passed since the three had entered the store before said three exited with Kagome holding three bags of her purchased goods. All of which were new clothes she was able to get on sale and able to wear for her vacation. Altogether, due to the discounts, she was able to buy clean undergarments, five summer dresses, three pairs of shorts with three shirts (two short sleeved and one long-sleeved) and another pair of sandals, as well as a pair of simple tennis shoes that went with all her outfits.

Although she found it 'sweet' that Pinoko tried to help her looking for something to wear but everything the small teen picked would be something her late grandmother or very sheltered girl would wear. So when Kagome saw the dresses Pinoko suggested, she was speechless and had no idea what to say that wouldn't sound rude.

But Black Jack was kind enough to say that even though the dresses Pinoko found were fine, they weren't suited for someone Kagome's age or her personality.

Aside from that, there wasn't much trouble in Kagome getting clothes besides Black Jack offering to buy her clothes for her when she knew she had plenty in her bank account and credit card to spend for herself. The two surgeons were almost butting heads on who would be paying until Kagome pointed out she had plenty saved for her vacation, including for anything she may want to splurge on.

So with all that said and done, Kagome turned to Black Jack and thanked him for taking her to the store for new clothes.

"Its fine, Higurashi-sensei. I'm sure that you're new to this town and something as simple as showing you around and showing you where you can get clothes is nothing." After Black Jack had said this, a stomach growl from both girls in his company sounded before said females gained a blush on their cheeks. With a soft chuckle, the dark doctor suggested, "Since it's almost time for lunch, how about we get something to eat?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly before agreeing and following the older surgeon back to his car. Once they made it to the vehicle and set her bags in the trunk, she asked the scared man, "Where do you suggest we have lunch?"

"A small shop that Pinoko and I always go to." Black Jack answered before continuing once they entered the car, "A friend of ours owns it and they have pretty good lunch specials."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

It was another day at Tom's as Tetsu was cleaning glasses and mugs that had been used by customers who by now had already paid and went on their way while his waitress and foster child of sorts, Kumiko was taking a short break and making small talk with Wato Chiyoko and her brother, Sharaku who was also doing his homework.

Yep, it was just another day for steady business.

At the sound of the bell announcing a customer entering the shop, Kumiko paused in her talk with her friend before turning to said customer and bidding them welcome. While she recognized the customers being Black Jack and Pinoko, she paused moment at seeing an unfamiliar woman with the regular customers.

She stood behind the dark doctor, looking around with her deep blue eyes appreciating the simple and quaint décor of the shop. As she was taking in the décor of the shop, Kumiko noticed that the woman was very beautiful.

Her hair was long and as dark as a blue-tinted raven's feather, lightly sun-kissed skin, and although short, she had a much toned body with a body that looked worthy of a model. Even though Kumiko knew she wasn't an expert, she believed that the woman was outgoing and maybe was an outdoor person.

Kumiko was brought out of her curious gaze as she felt someone nudge her arm softly to gain her attention. Next to her, Wato-san leaning in toward her ear, asking in a whisper, "Hey, have you seen her here before?" The young waitress' reply was only the shake of her head before telling the short haired tomboy, saying lowly how it's not her place to pry even if the customer is suspicious before moving to where Black Jack, Pinoko, and the new woman took a seat at the bar.

'Although… I wonder if she could be Black Jack-sensei's girlfriend…' Kumiko asked her self

Feeling someone staring at her as she took a seat next to Black Jack, Kagome glanced to where she saw a teenage girl and a boy with a cross-shaped bandage on his forehead. As they noticed her gaze directed at them, they quickly turned away to avoid being caught by her.

At their reaction, she raised a brown before turning her attention to the young woman who set a glass of water in front of her before asking what she would like to drink as the a balding man with a mustache took Pinoko and Black Jack's orders.

After their orders of House Special ham sandwiches, Kagome continued to feel the waitress' curious before giving an upturn of her lips and asking, "So what's on your mind? You've been curious since I entered the shop."

Kumiko could help but blush in embarrassment at being caught staring but timidly answered while apologizing, "I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen you around here before, that's all."

"Don't worry. I understand. I'm usually the same when it comes to any new faces I've never seen before that come to my family's home." Kagome smiled before asking gently, "So what's on you and your friends' minds, aside from me being a new face?"

Kumiko smiled softly before speaking, "It's not just that we've never seen you before. It's just really rare of us to see Sensei with a woman…"

Kagome stopped at mid-sip of her drink before raising a brow in curiosity, asking, "And why's that so strange? I'm sure he's been on a date or so…"

Hearing a good natured laugh from her left, next to the waitress, Kagome looked to the man that had prepared their lunches as he clarified, "To be honest, Miss, despite that all of us had known Black Jack for some time, we've never seen him with a woman outside of a case he takes up."

Pinoko could be heard giving a huff while muttering, "Even then, he's still not allowed to go on any dates since I'm his wife!" before she started tearing into her lunch with an annoyed fervor, making her finish quickly and ordering her favorite dessert "Pinoko Special" that Tetsu immediately started to prepare.

This made the female surgeon blink confusedly while Black paused in drinking his coffee before looking at the curious but still expectant gazes.

At her curious gaze, Sharaku asked with a curiosity and straightforwardness of a child, "Are you Black Jack-sensei's girlfriend?"

Kagome's eyes widened as did Black Jack's at the question, partially wondering what made them think such a question.

As Pinoko was about to blow a raspberry and beat Sharaku for asking such a question and stating that she was the scarred doctor's wife, she was stopped at hearing not only the woman, Kagome give a laugh but also Black Jack giving an amused chuckle of his own.

The teenagers looked on, wondering what's so funny while Tetsu looked on amused as he did the finishing touches for Pinoko's dessert. Although Black Jack was a mysterious man himself, Testu doubted that he's known the woman very long and also had a feeling that because he of his occupation with the underground, the skilled male surgeon never thought about settling down considering his number of enemies.

After Kagome's laughter had calmed, she apologized while clarifying, "I'm sorry, but to be honest, Black Jack-sensei and I had only met very recently." Noticing their questioning gazes, she explained, "You see, he and Pinoko-san had found me washed ashore yesterday after I was thrown overboard from my colleague's boat during the recent storm."

"Oh, I see. So he's taking care of you until he deems you well enough to release you." Wato concluded aloud.

"What were you doing out at sea during the storm?" Kumiko asked.

They all noticed Kagome's expression turned annoyed before she explained, "I was talked into taking a vacation with my friends and a guy – who's the colleague I mentioned – and because the guy can't signify the signs of a storm, we ended up sailing right into it and I ended up getting thrown overboard."

Everyone was silent while Black Jack continued to eat and drink his coffee before Tetsu asked, "Did you call anyone to tell them of your whereabouts yet? Any family or even the friends you were with?"

Kagome gave a light smirk before answering while munching on some baked fries that came with her sandwich, "Last night, one of my friends who I was with called me while I was out and I was able to call her back this morning. As for my family, she assured me that she would notify them for me. But I'll call my son before the day is over so that he can have proof that I'm still alive, especially after my colleague gave my family the scare of me being thrown overboard."

Tetsu nodded at this in relief before setting Pinoko's order in front of her, ready to dig in.

Although the teens had more questions, they decided it was best not to pry and allow the woman to continue eating. The woman was a stranger and most likely new in town so it's probably better to allow her to adjust, especially since there was a chance that she may not be staying very long.

As Kagome was about to ask if there were any good priced motels she could stay at during her vacation, the bell from the door sounded before hearing a male voice greet everyone with false politeness. With the greeting, the atmosphere grew a little tense. Turning to see who had everyone grow so tense, Kagome gave a surprise pause at who she was seeing.

Brown trench coat, matching hat, round thick framed glasses, strong chin, black hair with thick sideburns, and a very… _very_ petite handlebar mustache. There was only one man she and her family knew with that appearance but she couldn't be completely sure since it had been three years since she last saw the middle aged man and his family.

When his eyes met hers, the miko surgeon could see the recognition in his eyes before she stood and greeted with a rueful smile while gaining everyone else's attention, "it's been almost three years since we last saw each other, Tomobiki-san. My family and I are hurt that you hadn't visited us again."

* * *

Yes, a cliffhanger. I know I'm being mean in stopping the chapter at such a place and after how long it's been since I last updated but after this, I need to start gathering ideas for where I want to take this.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, especially ChocolateBunnyChan, who also has a Black Jack xover posted as well. I'll do my best to update again when I get the chance or when I finally get some good ideas gathered for this fic.^^

**xox **

Other Reference

1) **21 to 21.5** –Japanese conversion of U.S./Canada 5 to 5½ in ladies' footwear; 21 = 5, 21.5 = 5½.


End file.
